


Bored

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

"Merry, there's nothing to do," Pippin whined to his cousin. Merry, who was sitting about a foot away from Pippin underneath a giant tree, looked up from the book he was reading and regarded his younger cousin silently.

"Have you finished reading your book, Pip?"

Pippin looked down, sheepishly, before looking up at Merry through his lashes.

"No," he whispered.

Merry went back to reading his own book before he answered. "Then finish reading it. That is something for you to do."

"But Merry," Pippin shifted so he was sitting closer to his favorite cousin. "I don't want to read that boring old book. I want to do something new. And exciting!"  
Pippin smiled brightly at his cousin when he once again looked up from his reading.

"Something new and exciting, Pippin, eh?" Merry asked with one brow raised.

"Yes! Do you know of something, Merry? Something new and exciting we can do?" Pippin asked, practically bouncing with excitement. Merry always had the best ideas. Pippin figured Merry was the smartest hobbit he knew.

Merry sat his book down carefully, making sure he did not lose his place.

"I do, Pip."

Pippin waited expectantly for his cousin to elaborate and when he did not, he couldn't help but press for more.

"Well, what is it, Merry?"

"This," Merry said, as he leaned over and kissed Pippin softly on the lips. Pippin was surprised at first; this had never happened before! Not with Merry or anyone else! No one had ever kissed him like this before! Merry's lips coaxed a response out of Pippin and he was soon kissing him back just as eagerly. Pippin's eyes involuntarily closed and he found himself lost in the kiss.

They kissed for long minutes before Merry pulled away and kissed Pippin on the top of his head.

Pippin opened his eyes to find Merry looking at him silently, wearing a half smile on his face.

"That new and exciting enough for you, Pip?"


End file.
